One Fans Blog: Agumon meets Frosty the Snowman Transcript
Agumon's Adventure Intro 2 - Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme Man: ♪ Di, di, di ♪ ♪ Digimon ♪ ♪ Digimon ♪ ♪ Di, di, di ♪ ♪ Digimon ♪ ♪ Digimon ♪ ♪ Di, di, di ♪ Chorus: ♪ Digimon ♪ ♪ Digital Monsters ♪ ♪ Digimon are the champions ♪ ♪ Digimon ♪ ♪ Digital Monsters ♪ ♪ Digimon are the champions ♪ Man: Change into Digital champions To save the Digital World Chorus: Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Man: Digivolve into champion. Digivolve into ultimate. Chorus: Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions Digimon Digital Monster Digimon Recap - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964 Rankin/Bass Classic) The Narrator's Introduction/Professor Hinkle and Emperor Pilaf's Magic Show/Meeting the Heroes and Building Frosty/Frosty Comes to Life/Hinkle and Pilaf's Selfish Purposes/Opening Credits (Frosty the Snowman, part 1) Hocus and Icarus Escapes/"I Am Alive!" (Frosty the Snowman, part 2)/Frosty Melts/A Parade to the Train Station (Frosty the Snowman, part 3)/Stowaways on a Train (Frosty the Snowman, part 4) As the episode resumes, we see the narrator spying on Professor Hinkle and the Pilaf Gang with Icarus tied in energy ropes while explaining what has happened in the story on which he's telling us. Narrator: Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Escaping Hinkle and the Pilaf Gang/A Fire on Christmas Eve/The Plan To Get Frosty To The North Pole/Waiting for Santa, But Battling with the Pilaf Gang and Hinkle Again Santa, Goku and Gohan Arrives Too Late (Frosty the Snowman (song, short reprise/flashback)/Restoring Frosty/Hinkle and Pilaf Learn Their Lesson/Conclusion with Closing Credits (Frosty the Snowman, reprise/finale) After seemingly avoiding Professor Hinkle and the Pilaf Gang who were still in pursuit, Frosty, Karen and the Digimon, also known as the Digi-Squad, have arrived at the sight of an old greenhouse which is nearby as the narrator resume to tell us the story. Narrator: And now, it was Frosty's good fortune.. While the narrator continue talking, the Digimon, Karen and Frosty look over to the greenhouse almost immediately. Narrator: ...that right at the bottom of the hill, was a tiny greenhouse, used to grow precious tropical poinsettias for Christmas. After taking a look at the greenhouse's poinsettias which are also known as the Christmas flowers, Frosty carries Karen and he, Agumon and Yugi started to walk around just to get inside and hide from Hinkle and the Pilaf Gang. Palmon: Gatomon: Frosty: It's got to be all-warm and snug inside for those Christmas flowers to grow so beautiful. Let's go in. Karen (worried): Oh, but...but you will melt. Frosty: Just a little, I'll only stay inside for a minute. Besides, I've been meaning to take off a little weight anyway. Biyomon (giggles): You don't sound like the real Frosty we know. Gomamon (agreeing with Biyomon): Who would want to see a snowman exercise at a training center? As Frosty, Karen, the Digi-Squad stop at the door, they open it and enter the greenhouse. Once they're inside, they look around at not only how pretty the poinsettias were, but how hot the temperature is at the point when Frosty sighs in relieve while beginning to sweat again. Frosty: Stay in here much longer, then I'll really make a splash in the world. Agumon: Don't worry, Frosty. We'll cover you in no time. Gabumon: Why not we have Gennai send Frigimon here to keep him cool with his Subzero Ice Punch? But back outside, as we hear Karen also laugh at Frosty's comment, Professor Hinkle, Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai have also arrived after destraction the duelists and the other hero teams with smoke-bomb capsules, exhausted from all the running. Noticing Frosty and his friends inside the greenhouse, the villains slam the door shut and succeed to trap them, prompting them to look back and become horrified. Agumon: Professor Hinkle and Emperor Pilaf!? Patamon: Them again!? No way! Emperor Pilaf: Oh, yes way, you Digimon fools! Professor Hinkle (giggles): Now we got you! And the minute you're all melted, the hat will be MINE! (laughing) Emperor Pilaf: Agumon's Adventures Closing Credits Agumon's Adventures Next Episode Preview - The Adventures of T-Rex